Wonderland!
by AkinaJung
Summary: Selamat datang di Wonderland! Mari cicipi kue yang manis dan maukah Anda melihat kisah dibalik taburan tepung dan percikan kopi?
1. Chapter 1 : Selamat Datang di Wonderland

**Wonderland**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

( Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

…

 _( Selamat datang di Wonderland!_

 _Mari cicipi kue yang manis dan maukah Anda melihat kisah dibalik taburan tepung dan percikan kopi? )_

* * *

…

 _Selamat malam para hadirin! Selamat datang saya ucapkan pada anda semua yang telah bersedia mengintip ke balik tirai lusuh dan mendengar tentang cerita ini. Apa anda mulai penasaran dengan cerita yang akan saya sampaikan pada kesempatan kali ini?_

 _Tidak. Tidak. Ini bukan kisah tentang pangeran yang mencari belahan jiwanya menggunakan sepatu kaca._

 _Bukan. Bukan, para hadirin. Ini bukan kisah seribu satu malam di gurun pasir._

 _Apakah anda semakin penasaran? Ini kisah tentang tempat penuh keajaiban!_

 _Bukan cermin ajaib atau pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi buruk rupa._

 _Ini kisah tentang Wonderland._

 _Dimana jika kalian pergi ke sudut kota dan melihat bangunan klasik di sebelah pohon maple besar, sebuah keajaiban tak terduga akan menunggumu._

 _Tenang. Tenang. Para hadirin._

 _Mari kita mulai kisahnya dan melihat rahasia dibalik pintu tersebut._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Selamat Datang di Wonderland!**

* * *

"Wonderland, menurutmu apa tempat itu benar-benar ada ?"

"Kau percaya dengan kisah tadi? Yang benar saja, Sakura,"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menenggelamkan bagian bawah wajahnya dalam syal merah yang ia pakai. Pipinya merona kemerahan. Namun kisah tentang wonderland yang baru di dengarnya begitu menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimana tempat itu. Keajaiban yang ada di sana dan tentu saja para penghuninya. Dirinya mungkin memang terlalu terbuai dengan kisah dongeng. Salah satunya adalah _Alice in Wonderland_ namun Wonderland dikisah tadi berbeda. Seperti akan menyenangkan jika ia bisa menemukan tempat itu.

"Sakura ? Cepatlah! Udara semakin dingin," Kedua bola mata hijau milik Sakura bergulir menatap laki-laki berambut merah di depannya.

"Padahal baru memasuki bulan November tapi udara sudah sedingin ini," Sakura semakin beringsut ke dalam syalnya. "Hmm, aku mau coklat panas. Kau mau Sasori?"

"Tentu mungkin ditambah beberapa _cookies_ juga,"

…

* * *

" _Ne_ , Sasori jika Wonderland yang diceritakan Tuan Pencerita tadi benar, kau mau pergi ke sana?"

Akasuna Sasori berhenti menggigit _cookies_ yang ada di mulutnya dan membiarkan sebagian menggantung di bibirnya. "Apa si Tuan Pencerita itu telah mencuci otakmu? Kenapa juga kau bisa jadi makin bodoh begini," ujarnya. "Lagi pula itu hanya dongeng. Kau tahu arti dongeng 'kan ? Tempat itu tidak nyata,"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura sebal.

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu,"

"Tapi 'kan aku bilang _jika_. Kita hanya berandai-andai di sini,"

Sasori menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan "Aku bukan orang yang suka berakhyal,"

Sakura merengut.

Bel pintu berbunyi. Mrs. Grace tetangga mereka datang dengan sekeranjang kue kering beraneka jenis dan tiga botol susu hangat. "Ahh, maaf sekali Sakura dan Sao..ri?"

"Sasori," Sasori mengoreksi namanya.

"Ah ya itu! Aku butuh bantuan kalian segera. Bisakah kau mengantar pesanan ini ke sudut kota sekarang juga ? Tiba-tiba aku mendapat pesanan dan—BOOM! Aku sangat pus—"

"Baiklah.. baiklah Nyonya Grace, kami akan mengantarnya tapi bayaran kali ini tidak hanya tiga potong roti strawberry, oke ?" Sasori memotong cepat ucapan wanita paruh baya itu atau ia akan menghabiskan waktu menceritakan hal yang tak penting.

"Empat roti," Mrs. Grace menunjukan empat jarinya yang masing masing berhiaskan cincin perak.

"Lima roti isi daging atau tidak sama sekali," Sasori menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kau tidak punya kurir lagi yang sebaik kami. Ada yang mau keluar malam-malam begini dan dibayar hanya empat potong roti strawberry ?"

Sakura menghela napasnya, tak enak hati "Sasori, jangan begitu"

"Baiklah.. baiklah Mr. Sao—"

"Sasori," kembali Sasori memberikan koreksi.

"Terserah, siapalah namamu. Lima roti isi daging untuk upah mengantar pesanan ke sudut kota," Mrs. Grace memijat keningnya sebelum ingin meninggalkan rumah kecil tua milik tetangganya itu.

"Maafkan Sasori Nyonya Grace, dia kadang memang keterlaluan," Sakura menjerit berharap Tetangga wanitanya itu mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh begitu! Nyonya Grace hanya meminta tolong," ucap Sakura sembari membereskan cangkir-cangkir di meja makannya.

"Ini bisnis, Sakura. Itu imbalan yang sepadan dengan pekerjaan kita. Coba saja kau cari orang yang mau keluar malam-malam di udara dingin begini," Sasori hendak mengambil satu _cookies_ yang tersisa namun dengan cepat diraih Sakura. "Hei! Itu milikku!"

"Tidak lagi, Tuan Akasuna. Sekarang bersiap-siaplah karena kita harus segera mengantar ini!"

"Dasar cerewet,"

"Aku bisa mendengar itu, Akasuna!"

…

* * *

Sasori mengayuh sepedanya kencang. Dibelakangnya Sakura berulang kali memukul punggung pemuda itu untuk memelankan laju sepeda mereka. Sepanjang jalan, Sakura hanya melihat daun-daun coklat berterbangan dihembus angin. Lampu jalan bersinar redup, dan Sakura mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket Sasori. Dia asing dengan tempat ini. Tentu saja, Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun ke sudut kota dan kemungkinan sahabat merahnya ini juga sama ( walaupun Sasori mati-matian meyakinkan ia tahu tempatnya )

"Sasori, hari semakin malam. Kau benar-benar tahu alamat ini ?"

"Eum.. yah sepertinya begitu,"

Sakura memukul punggung Sasori "Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu! Tahu atau tidak?"

"Tenanglah Sakura, kau pergi bersama Akasuna Sasori. Si tuan serba tahu terbaik di kota ini," Sasori memelankan ayuhan sepedanya selagi memerhatikan penunjuk jalan.

"Aku baru tahu kau memiliki julukan Si-Tuan-Serba-Tahu-Terbaik. Kau bahkan tidak pernah meninggalkan daerah perumahan kita, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Huh?"

"Hei Sakura. Coba bacakan alamatnya sekali lagi," pinta Sasori

"Huh? Sudah kuduga kau hanya membual sejak tadi," Sakura menggerutu "Jalan Fennel nomor 5, _North of Won_ —"

"Hei ada apa?" Sasori menghentikan sepedanya. Ia menolah ke belakang dimana Sakura menatap kertas alamat yang menempel di keranjang kue itu tanpa berkedip. " _North of Wonderland.."_ gumam Sakura.

"Hah? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Bacakan alamatnya dengan benar, bodoh. Aku malas mengakui ini, tapi kita tersesat!"

"Sasori! Disini ditulis Wonderland!" Sakura histeris sedangkan Sasori mengerutkan alis.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jika tempat itu hanya dongeng? Berhenti bercanda dan bacakan alamatnya dengan benar, gulali!"

Sakura turun dari sepeda, menunjukan pada Sasori keranjang kue kering yang berisikan alamat pemesannya. "Aku sedang tidak bercanda! Tapi di sini memang tertulis begitu!"

Sasori membaca alamat di kertas tersebut. "Apa-apaan ini? Aku yakin saat membaca alamat tadi tidak ada kata Wonderland atau semacamnya," buru-buru Sasori menatap malas Sakura "Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku 'kan, Sakura ? Ah iya, kau pasti sengaja mengganti kertas ini dengan alamat buatanmu," Sasori terkekeh.

"Aku tidak melakukan itu," Sakura menatap Sasori bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tapi aku yakin alamatnya bukan itu!" tegas Sasori sebelum akhirnya sepasang mata coklat madunya menatap sekelilingnya. "Aku ingat pernah diajak Paman Robin ke sudut kota meski sekali, tapi seingatku kami tidak melewati jalan penuh pohon maple seperti ini."

Sakura tersenyum miring "Hee? Akui saja jika kau memang tidak ingat jalannya,"

"Bukan. Bukan itu. Jalan menuju sudut kota cukup melewati jalan utama kota ini. Kita sudah melewatinya bukan? Seharusnya kita sudah sampai," Sasori kembali menatap kertas pada keranjang kue yang dibawa Sakura "Atau mungkin kita benar-benar ada di Wonderland.."

Mata Sakura melebar dengan binaran terkejut bercampur senang "Jadi? Kita benar-benar ada di Wonderland?! Dongeng itu nyata?!"

 _Pfft—_ "Huhahaha, Ini lucu sekali!" Sasori tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia sampai harus menghapus air mata yang keluar di sudut matanya "Ayolah Sakura, aku hanya bercanda! Kau benar-benar percaya dongeng itu? hahaha"

"Dasar menyebalkan! Kau menyebalkan!" Wajah Sakura memerah karna kesal. Sahabat merahnya itu memang laki-laki paling menyebalkan di kota!

"Kita hanya tersesat, tenang saja. Sepertinya di sebelah sana ada rumah yang lampunya masih menyala, kita bisa bertanya ke sana. Pfft—" Sasori mencoba mereda tawanya setelah tatapan marah Sakura mengarah padanya.

"Cepat naik atau aku tinggal,"

 _Tapi, aku memang merasa ada yang aneh di sini Sakura,_ Sasori mengeratkan genggamannya.

…

* * *

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tua bergaya klasik. Lampu di bangunan tersebut masih menyala dengan sedikit kebisingan yang terdengar dari dalam. Sakura meremas ujung jaket Sasori yang digenggamnya.

"Kau yakin kita tidak akan mengganggu, Sasori? Maksudku ini pukul sebelas malam tidak baik bertamu—"

"Kita tidak bertamu, Sakura. Kita hanya sepasang manusia yang tersesat dan membutuhkan petunjuk arah,"

Sakura menaikan satu alisnya "Aku tidak mau punya pasangan sepertimu," cibirnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku! A-aah, terserah kau," Sasori mengetuk pintu kayu tua tersebut, namun tidak ada jawaban. "Apa kita langsung buka saja?" Sasori melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Itu tidak sopan!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan nilai kesopanan sekarang!"

Suara lonceng kecil berbunyi ketika Sasori membuka pintu kayu tersebut. Cahaya terang dengan alunan musik riang terdengar mengiringi setiap orang—bukan. Mereka bukan orang. Baik Sasori maupun Sakura mematung memerhatikan bagaimana kelinci berjalan seperti manusia dengan topi di atas kepalanya atau rusa yang sedang meminum teh.

"Sakura sepertinya aku sudah mengantuk jadi mataku tidak bisa melihat dengan benar," Sasori mengedipkan kelopak matanya berulang kali.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab. Beberapa pemuda berpakaian butler berbaris di depan mereka sembari tersenyum. "Tuan dan nona , selamat datang di Wonderland!"

 _Ini kisah tentang Wonderland._

 _Dimana jika kalian pergi ke sudut kota dan melihat bangunan klasik di sebelah pohon maple besar, sebuah keajaiban tak terduga akan menunggumu._

 _Selamat datang di Wonderland!_

 _Ada yang dapat kami bantu?_

 _ **To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Tiket dan Peri Marry

**Wonderland**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

( Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

…

 _( Selamat datang di Wonderland!_

 _Mari cicipi kue yang manis dan maukah Anda melihat kisah dibalik taburan tepung dan percikan kopi? )_

 **Chapter 2 : Tiket dan Peri Marry**

* * *

Sakura pernah bermimpi tentang dunia ajaib yang memiliki jutaan hal tak terduga di dalamnya.

Orang tuanya telah meninggal sejak Sakura masih kecil. Terlalu muda untuk mengingat wajah orang tuanya sehingga sampai saat ini dirinya hanya bisa membayangkan wajah kedua orang tuanya melalui foto yang di simpan keluarga Akasuna. Sejak kecil pula keluarga Akasuna sering mengajaknya ke tengah kota. Mengajaknya mendengarkan puluhan cerita dongeng yang diceritakan Tuan Pencerita dengan bayaran dua keping koin.

Kini untuk bisa membuat dirinya percaya bahwa sekarang ia dan Sasori tengah berada di sebuah tempat penuh keajaiban layaknya cerita dongeng saja membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Sakura masih diam dengan bibir sedikit terbuka menatap lima pemuda berpakaian butler yang menampilkan senyum ke arahnya. Kelima pemuda itu mengedipkan matanya pelan dengan senyum manis yang perlahan memudar karena lamanya respon dari Sakura maupun Sasori.

"Tuan ? Nona ?"

Sakura mendekap lengan Sasori, bersembunyi di balik tubuh Sasori layaknya anak kecil. "Sasori.." ujarnya pelan. Sedangkan Sasori masih kebingungan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Sungguh menabjubkan! Dirinya tidak pernah melihat rusa kutub utara ditambah lagi rusanya mengenakan jas hitam yang terlihat mahal.

"Wonderland? Apa ini semacam pesta kostum ?" Sasori memberanikan diri bertanya.

Salah satu dari kelima butler itu mendekati Sasori hingga membuat Sasori dan Sakura melangkah mundur karena wajah butler dengan rambut pirang itu terlalu dekat.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa itu Wonderland?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Kalian sungguh tidak tahu tempat apa ini?" pemuda berambut hitam menambahkan.

Sakura mulai memunculkan diri dari balik punggung Sasori "Apa tempat ini yang dimaksud Tuan Pencerita ?" tanya Sakura pelan.

Butler dengan simbol segitiga di kedua pipinya itu mendesis sebal mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Nampan perak yang dibawanya ia berikan pada teman di sebalahnya. "Si tua bangka itu menggunakan tempat ini untuk mendapatkan uang lagi ya?" ujarnya.

"Tu-tua bangka?"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, karena kalian sudah di sini kenapa tidak melihat-lihat dan memesan satu coklat panas di malam yang dingin?" tanya salah satu butler yang lain. "Ah, perkenalkan namaku Utakata tuan dan nona, selamat datang di Wonderland. Café para makhluk ajaib," tambahnya kemudian meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya di depan Sakura.

Sakura beringsut ke dalam syal merahnya. Pipinya merona menerima penyambutan yang begitu manis sedangkan Sasori memutar bola matanya, tak tertarik.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Kami sedang sibuk saat ini dan harus mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan," Sasori menunjukan keranjang yang dibawa Sakura. "Bisakah aku bertanya pada kalian?" lanjut Sasori.

"Tentu tuan,"

"Kalian tahu dimana Jalan Fennel nomor 5 North of Wonder..land ?" tanya Sasori dengan tak yakin akan alamatnya.

"Itu alamat tempat ini," jawab Utakata diselingi senyuman.

"Maaf?"

"Itu alamat tempat ini, Tuan," ulang Utakata.

Sasori menaikan satu alisnya. "Jadi kalian yang memesan roti dan susu ke Mrs. Grace ?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak memesan itu. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri, ini café. Kami bisa membuat roti dan susu kapanpun kami mau," butler berambut pirang menyahuti.

"Ya, aku tahu itu Tuan pirang dan untukmu Mr. Utauta atau siapalah kau, kau yakin itu alamat tempat ini?" Sakura mencubit lengan Sasori saat merasa sikap tak sopan sahabatnya muncul lagi. "Bicaralah yang sopan!" bisik Sakura yang ditanggapi dengusan tak sabar Sasori.

"Boleh ku lihat kertas alamatnya ?"

Sedikit ragu Sasori memberikan kertas alamat yang digenggamnya kepada butler berambut hitam tersebut. Butler berambut hitam itu menatap terkejut kertas yang diberikan Sasori begitu juga dengan butler yang lain.

"Ini kertas milik Peri Marry!" si pirang memekik hingga seluruh _makhluk_ yang ada di sana melihat mereka.

"Demi Tuhan, siapa lagi Peri Marry?!" tanya Sasori tak sabar. Sakura mengingat dongeng yang diceritakan si Tuan Pencerita. Ada seorang peri yang mengirimkan tiket kunjungan kepada anak-anak di kota. Sebuah tiket misterius yang akan muncul dan membawamu menjelajahi dunia ajaib selama tiga bulan dan ketika waktu itu habis si penerima tiket akan kembali ke asalnya dan melupakan semua pengalamannya di dunia ajaib tersebut.

"Apa itu sebuah tiket yang diberikan Peri Marry?!" tanya Sakura antusias. Sasori buru-buru menatap Sakura. "Hah? Tiket apa? Dan memangnya kau tahu Peri Marry itu siapa?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya "Tuan Pencerita baru saja menceritakannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kau pasti tertidur saat dia bercerita!" tuding Sakura.

"Memangnya aku peduli," jawab Sasori acuh.

Utakata tetawa kecil melihat perdebatan kedua tamu di cafenya. "Ya, ini sebuah tiket undangan dari Peri Marry dan apa kalian tahu, tiket ini tidak pernah muncul sejak seribu tahun yang lalu,"

"Jadi?" tanya Sasori semakin tak sabar.

"Selamat bekerja di Wonderland untuk tiga bulan ke depan!"

Baik Sasori maupun Sakura sama-sama terdiam. Sasori mencoba mencerna dengan sebijak-bijaknya ( sebisa yang otak dan perasaannya lakukan ) namun tetap saja itu hal yang tidak masuk akal. "Ugh.. tempat ini juga tidak masuk akal," gumam Sasori.

Sedangkan Sakura terdiam. Membayangkan bagaimana dirinya akan bekerja di tempat menabjubkan ini. Melayani para peri, kurcaci atau makhluk ajaib apapun seperti di dalam dongeng yang ia dengar, dan ketika matanya tak sengaja mengarah pada meja bar, ada seseorang berdiri di sana. Dengan pakaian serba putih khas _pâtissie._

Sosok itu menoleh ke arah Sakura. Menatapnya lurus dengan kedipan mata yang pelan. Sakura menunduk malu namun berikutnya menampilkan senyum malu-malu. Sebuah sapaan kecil yang biasa dilakukannya kepada orang asing.

"Ayo pulang Sakura," Sasori menarik tangan Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ta-tapi Sasori," Sakura mencoba menoleh ke arah sang _pâtissie_ namun sosok itu telah berbalik badan kembali ke ruangan di sebelah meja bar.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa kembali," sedetik setelah Utakata berujar, pintu café tersebut tertutup rapat dengan sendirinya. Sakura maupun Sasori sama-sama terkejut. Sasori berdecak kesal. Ia berbalik kemudian menarik kerah baju Utakata dan menatap butler itu tajam.

"Aku. ingin. kembali," ujar Sasori penuh penekanan.

Namun bukannya jawaban yang Sasori dapatkan, tubuhnya dibuat melayang oleh debu-debu berwarna keemasan.

"Naruto, turunkan dia!" perintah Utakata.

"Tidak akan sampai dia bisa bersikap lebih baik,"

Dan berikutnya terjadi benar-benar membuat Sakura takjub. Cahaya kebiruan mengelilingi Sasori. Sahabatnya kembali menapak di bumi namun dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Pakaian butler mewah telah melekat di tubuh pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Apa-apaan pakaian ini?!"

Sakura mendekat ke arah Sasori "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sasori ?" tanyanya. Kemudian cahaya kebiruan itu mengitari Sakura. Merubah pakaian kusamnya secara perlahan menjadi gaun cantik berwarna putih dengan apron berenda hitam yang lucu.

"Nah kalian nampak lebih baik," ucap Sai—si butler berambut hitam.

"Mari kita ulangi penyambutannya kawan-kawan," Utakata menjentikan jarinya.

"Kepada undangan terhormat Peri Marry, Selamat bekerja di Wonderland!"

Dimana Sakura maupun Sasori mulai membayangkan bagaimana kisah yang akan mereka lewati di tempat penuh kue-kue yang manis, taburan tepung ajaib dan indahnya percikan kopi.

 **Bersambung.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tuan Pencerita

**Wonderland**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

( Tidak ada keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Fanfiction ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata)

…

 _( Selamat datang di Wonderland!_

 _Mari cicipi kue yang manis dan maukah Anda melihat kisah dibalik taburan tepung dan percikan kopi? )_

…

Sakura mengintip dari balik tirai putih yang menjadi penghalang antara pintu dapur dengan meja bar yang menjadi tempat para tamu memesan minuman. Mata hijaunya menatap kagum semua hal-hal ajaib yang tentunya tak masuk akal di depannya. Ia seperti tengah menonton film yang sering diputar di pusat kota dengan layar lebar setiap natal tiba. Film yang diperuntukan untuk anak-anak yang menceritakan berbagai dongeng penuh keajaiban.

"Ah! kodok-kodok itu menari sambil membawa tongkat! Hihi" Sasori melirik heran teman merah mudanya yang terlihat sangat menikmati hal-hal gila yang sedang mereka alami. Sementara dirinya hanya bisa terduduk di kursi kayu usang dengan tangan terikat kebelakang yang entah diikat dengan apa karena ikatan tersebut menghamburkan cahaya keemasan.

Beberapa detik kemudian semua lampu di ruangan tersebut padam. Sakura bergerak mendekati Sasori, beringsut mencengkram bahu pemuda itu—ketakutan. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ikatan Sasori yang terlepas, pemuda itu langsung menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya sembari mengedarkan pandangan guna berjaga-jaga.

"Sasori, aku takut" Sakura semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Kemana gadis bodoh yang tertawa dengan santainya menikmati hal-hal gila tadi hm? Kenapa kau sekarang jadi takut begini?"

Satu pukulan kecil mendarat di dada Sasori yang membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh kemudian terkekeh. "Tenanglah," Sasori berbisik, mencoba menenangkan gadis di dalam pelukannya itu meski dirinya sendiri jauh dari kata tenang.

Semua lampu tiba-tiba menyala seisi dapur yang telah bersih dengan peralatan yang tertata rapi dan mengkilat tentunya. Suara musik yang mengalun mengiringi makhluk—makhluk ajaib itu berdansa juga telah berhenti. Begitu pula dengan riuh tawa atau obrolan yang menguar diantara pengunjung tempat ini. Semuanya mendadak senyap seperti hanya mereka berdualah penghuni rumah berlantai kayu tersebut.

" _Good evening ladies and gentleman! Are you ready for tonight?!"_ Perhatian Sakura dan Sasori tersita pada keriuhan yang tiba-tiba kembali muncul. Keduanya dengan ragu menyibak tirai putih tersebut guna melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu membulat takjub dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Tidak ada lagi penampakan café sederhana dengan alunan musik klasik yang mengajak untuk berdansa. Semuanya berubah menjadi pelataran dengan tempat duduk yang melingkar yang telah ditempati pengunjung. Suara jentikan jari terdengar. Baik Sasori maupun Sakura memekik pelan ketika tubuh mereka melayang kemudian terayun oleh cahaya kebiruan yang memencar kemudian menghilang ketika tubuh mereka terduduk di dua kursi—atau tepatnya jamur raksasa. Mereka bisa melihat pohon maple besar dengan daun-daun kecoklatan namun bersinar seperti menyatu dengan jutaan bintang di atasnya.

Seorang gadis cantik tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di tempat kosong di sebelah Sakura, meninggalkan debu-debu keunguan yang tercurah jatuh kemudian menghilang. Sakura mengerjap takjub melihat penampilan gadis di sebelahnya. Rambutnya pirang diikat satu mengembang. Ia mengenakan gaun cantik berwarna ungu yang sepertinya terbuat dari kelopak bunga—Sakura tidak tahu apa nama bunga itu. Telinganya agak runcing dan mata gadis itu berwarna kebiruan. Pipinya merona kemerahan dan di belakang punggungnya terdapat sayap yang anggun. Sakura menerka-nerka apakah ini penampakan peri yang sebenarnya tapi peri-peri yang dibacanya di buku-buku dongeng selalu berukuran kecil.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis bersayap itu membalas tatapan Sakura hingga membuat gadis merah muda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya yang meruam merah malu.

"Kau pasti baru di sini," Sakura kembali mengangkat wajahnya, ia mengangguk malu-malu. "Namaku Ino dan kau?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura" jawab Sakura antusias. "Apa kau seorang peri?" Ino tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya ia berbincang dengan manusia dan sudah sangat lama Ino tidak mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Iya, aku seorang peri. Ah—aku tahu pertanyaan selanjutnya yang melintas di benakmu. Kenapa ukuranku tidak seperti peri-peri di buku-buku yang dikisahkan oleh kaum manusia 'kan?"

Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga ketika pikirannya bisa ditebak oleh peri cantik berambut pirang tersebut.

"Hanya pada malam hari dan di tempat ini, kami semua bisa berubah mendekati wujud manusia. Mau kuceritakan sesuatu?" Sakura mengangguk semangat sedangkan Sasori di sebelahnya melirik heran Sakura yang sudah dengan akrabnya berbincang dengan makhluk aneh yang baru gadis itu temui. Perhatian Sasori kembali menuju ke depan, memperhatikan pertunjukan musik yang pelayan-pelayan berjas hitam itu persembahkan. Ah—Utakata atau siapalah itu bermain biola, Sasori membatin.

"Tempat ini adalah tempat hiburan bagi kami. Peri Marry—peri paling agung membuat tempat ini khusus agar semua ras bisa berbaur tanpa membenci satu sama lain. Dan di kesempatan yang langka, Peri Marry akan mengundang manusia untuk ikut berbaur bersama kami. Kalian akan bekerja di Wonderland untuk membantu mereka," Ino menunjuk pelayan-pelayan tampan yang sedang berbaris membungkuk kepada penonton yang disambut riuh tepuk tangan.

Kemudian musik kembali terdengar, satu per satu pelayan-pelayan tampan itu bermunculan lagi. "Ah! dia!" tanpa sadar Sakura sedikit memekik ketika melihat pemuda berambut kebiruan yang berjalan ke tengah dengan disoroti cahaya.

"Itu Sasuke. Dia koki sekaligus pencerita paling digemari di sini!" Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi memuja dari wajah Ino yang seketika berubah kemerahan. "Dia akan memulai ceritanya—cerita tentang dunia manusia, tempat kalian tinggal" lanjut Ino.

Sebenarnya Sakura masih penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita Ino mengenai tempat ini tapi segala perhatiannya telah tertuju pada Sasuke yang telah memulai ceritanya dengan menampilkan visual yang begitu nyata menggunakan debu-debu kebiruan di sekitarnya, dan Sakura mengenali tempat yang tergambar begitu nyata oleh debu-debu biru tersebut—desanya, tempat tinggalnya dengan Sasori.

" _This story is about wonderful place where mysterious souls live"_ Sasuke membuka ceritanya dengan nada tenang yang dalam, seketika pelataran menjadi senyap. " _That mysterious souls is called human,"_

Sakura dibuat mematung dengan pemandangan menabjubkan yang dilihatnya. Bukan visualisasi indah dari debu-debu ajaib yang menyita perhatian dari setiap eksistensi pengunjung di sini, tetapi laki-laki pencerita itu. Sakura merasa sosok itu begitu mengagumkan, ketika ia melempar debu-debu biru dan membentuknya secara ajaib menjadi sebuah visualisasi dramatis yang nyata.

"Dahulu, bertahun-tahun sebelum manusia mengenal mesin bergerak atau kotak dengan antena tegak yang menampilkan gambar-gambar, hidup sepasang suami-istri yang bekerja sebagai pengembala,"

Sakura bisa melihat debu-debu ajaib itu berpedar kemudian membentuk sosok perempuan dan laki-laki beserta seekor domba berbulu lebat. Sasuke berjalan ke sisi sebelah kiri, membiarkan visualisasi ajaibnya berada di tengah-tengah hingga bisa dilihat lebih jelas oleh seluruh pengunjung.

"Mereka hidup dengan bahagia meski hanya memiliki seekor domba," Tiba-tiba segala yang terlihat damai berubah menyedihkan ketika sosok perempuan dalam cerita hanya bisa terbaring di tempat tidur. Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya, semakin menyita perhatian penonton dengan pilihan-pilihan kata berintonasi rendah menenangkan seperti dongeng pengantar tidur.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk sang pengembala, ia harus merelakan domba yang menjadi satu-satunya harta miliknya untuk dijual demi membeli obat untuk sang istri,"

Sasori menguap bosan, ia sudah bisa menebak akhir dari cerita seperti ini dan dirinya sungguh heran bagaimana bisa semua makhluk di sini tertarik dengan cerita membosankan begitu, termasuk teman merah mudanya ini.

"Aku bisa menebak setelah ini pengembala itu bukannya membeli obat untuk istrinya tapi malah bersenang-senang dengan uang hasil menjual dombanya," ucap Sasori sembari melipat tangan di depan dada. Dan sesuai dengan tebakan Sasori, cerita itu berlanjut seperti yang pemuda berambut merah itu katakan. "Hah, benar 'kan? Aku sudah mendengar cerita seperti ini ratusan kali dari Ibu,"

Sakura melirik tajam Sasori dari sudut matanya kemudian menyikut keras pinggang pemuda itu hingga meringis. "Diam dan jangan merusak suasana!" hardiknya yang membuat Sasori hanya mampu menghela napas kemudian kembali memperhatikan pertunjukan dengan terpaksa.

"Pengembala itu bersenang-senang sampai pada titik dimana semua uang yang dimilikinya habis—hilang menguar seperti asap," Sasuke kembali menggerakan tangannya menaburkan lebih banyak debu kebiruan "Ia kembali ke rumah kecilnya dengan rasa malu serta bersalah, takut-takut untuk menerima reaksi kebencian dari wanita yang ia tinggalkan untuk bersenang-senang,"

"—namun, sebelum ia benar-benar pulang, selembar tiket keemas jatuh di depannya" Sasori memperbaiki posisi duduknya, ia mulai penasaran dengan bagian selanjutnya. "Sebuah tiket yang membukakan pintu menuju dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia tempat tinggalnya,"

"Pengembala itu mendapatkan kesempatan seribu tahun sekali, bekerja di Wonderland dengan bayaran kehidupan abadi,"

"—tanpa pikir panjang, pengembala itu menerima tawaran peri agung, bekerja di Wonderland hingga batas waktu yang telah di tentukan" Sakura melirik ke arah Sasori yang ternyata juga menyimak cerita tersebut dengan seksama, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Di penghujung masa kerjanya, Peri Marry datang, memberikan satu botol ramuan untuk si pengembala agar dapat hidup abadi sesuai permintaanya namun pengembala itu harus melupakan semua tentang dunia ajaib yang telah ia lihat,"

"Pengembala itu pulang, membawa ramuan ajaib milik Peri Marry untuk diberikan kepada istrinya namun yang didapatinya hanyalah gubuk tua kosong tanpa seorangpun ada di sana," Suara dentuman musik pengiring mengagetkan para penonton sebelum konsentrasi mereka kembali pada Sasuke yang berjalan ke tengah-tengah.

"Ada yang mengatakan bahwa pengembala itu meminum setengah dari ramuan Peri Marry dan berkelana untuk mencari istrinya yang hilang dengan sebagian ingatan tentang Wonderland yang perlahan-lahan memudar," Sasuke meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya " Namun, ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa pengembala itu berhasil hidup abadi tanpa melupakan sedikitpun tentang Wonderland. Terus terbelengu rasa bersalahnya hingga musim berganti musim dan tahun berganti tahun,"

Cahaya disekitar mereka tiba-tiba menjadi lebih terang. "Perasaan manusia bisa berubah dengan sangat cepat, begitu tak menentu hingga sulit untuk ditebak. Mereka bisa mencintai begitu dalam namun didetik berikutnya bisa mengabaikan dengan begitu kejam. Hati manusia begitu rumit, begitu misterius namun menarik,"

…

Seorang pria menutup ceritanya yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para penonton. Pria dengan tudung hitam itu melepas tudungnya, hingga menampilkan rambut keabuan dengan sebagian wajah yang ditutupi oleh kain hitam. Seorang anak kecil menghampirinya, dengan satu uang koin sebagai bayaran.

"Tuan Pencerita, apa Wonderland itu benar-benar ada?"

Pria yang dipanggil Tuan Pencerita itu menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan anak kecil tersebut kemudian tersenyum. "Ya, tempat itu benar-benar ada"

"Apa Tuan pernah bermain ke sana?"

Pria itu tertawa kecil kemudian kedua matanya kembali melengkung membentuk senyuman "Ya, dulu.. dulu sekali,"

 **Bersambung.**


End file.
